


bed conversations

by andTHATShypocrisy



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: :), Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Parallel Universes, lucas is confused and eliott is worried i guess??, this goes out to my friends, you know who u are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andTHATShypocrisy/pseuds/andTHATShypocrisy
Summary: something is very, very wrong with what lucas just dreamt.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	bed conversations

eliott wakes up in the middle of the night to lucas’s screams.

“baby, baby, wake up. lucas, i’m here, open your eyes.”

lucas wakes up with a start.

“eli, oh my god eliott don’t leave, don’t go anywhere.” lucas begs, sitting up and scrambling for any part of eliott.

“i’m not going anywhere, what’s going on baby?” eliott asks.

lucas is shaking, trying to speak over his hiccups.

“you, you were talking about looking for someone better? and arthur, he was two timing alexia and noée, which, now that i think about it, is weird because noée is a whole ass _lesbian_?” lucas stills in eliott’s arms.

“baby, you were only dreaming, none of it was real.” eliott reassures, sliding his hands up and down lucas’s arms.

“well, good, because i was also acting very sexist? it was so weird, i’m not like that, am i?” lucas looks up at eliott for confirmation, eyes pools of deep ocean blue.

“i mean, i don’t have any mandate on what sexism is or isn’t, but no baby, i do not think imane would keep you around if you were.” eliott chuckles, and lucas leans in to his touch.

“oh okay, good. also, i was so mean to alexia, what was wrong with me? she’s a ray of sunshine. why was i so rude. i know it was a dream, but i feel like i should apologize anyway.” lucas wears a frown on his face and eliott loves him more, impossibly.

“you can do that at her dinner this weekend. remember, her and arthur are celebrating three years?” eliott reminds.

“oh, yeah, i remember now. i will do it this weekend then.” lucas says, and they settle back into bed, eliott pulling the covers back up and wrapping his arms around lucas’s back. lucas eyes close.

not even a minute later, a whisper.

“you know in dreams where things seem so out of place? like it doesn’t fit into the narrative?”  
“yeah?” eliott breathes.

“there was so much _hate_ , eliott, so much vitriol, everything was so dramatic. we were acting so dramatic, and i know we’re french but come on. i can’t remember exactly what happened but i think, i think there were other people involved?”

“what do you mean?”, eliott asks.

“i don’t know how to explain it but, it kinda felt like us, our friends, we were in a bubble, and people were looking at us and criticizing our every move. and we, all of us, were horrible toward alexia, daphné, noée, a lot of people, but it was an odd situation. i can kinda recall someone telling a big group to “block” some people they didn’t agree with, i think.”

“that seems very childish and immature, were these children, can you remember?” eliott figures if he keeps asking questions, lucas will tire quicker and they can both fall back into sleep.

“that’s the weird thing, those were the adults in the dream, that’s what makes it so surrealistic, i mean. adults were attacking _kids_. i’m really glad we’re not living in that universe, eli. it was horrible.” lucas lets out a yawn.

“yeah, any universe where i talk about looking for someone better than you, and where you act misogynistic, is not a universe i want to live in either baby, now go to sleep.”

“yeah yeah yeah,” lucas whispers, and it’s not long before he drifts off for a second time. eliott is not far behind, only concious for long enough to think,

_there’s not one version of me, in any single universe, that could ever think of someone better than you._

then he’s pulled under, tightening his arms around lucas before letting sleep take them both.

(somewhere in oslo, norway, there’s a wedding night.

somewhere in antwerp, belgium, a couple is spending their first night in their first apartment.

somewhere in berlin, germany, one boy pulls another by the hand, dragging the latter to a movie.

somewhere in barcelona, spain, a couple is staying up to watch their new kittens play.

somewhere in rome, italy, one boy is staying up due to an espresso addiction, studying while watching his partner sleep.

somewhere in amsterdam, the netherlands, one boy is meeting his soulmate for the first time at a university party.

somewhere in texas, usa, a woman spends the night with someone she will learn is very important.

… and somewhere in a parallel paris, france, something is very very wrong.)

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively titled, as it is in my google docs; lucas gets mad at a fandom for being misogynistic and hypocritical  
> (although that referred in part to another version of this when i was very drunk, and also very very pissed.)
> 
> some of ya'll are about to be real mad at me. okay. anyway, alexia daphné and noée, i'm sorry a white man would ever do this to you. 
> 
> i had so much more i wanted to say but even i know there's limits. some of ya'll don't tho. if you're one of the adults who bullied children off of their social medias in defence of a 40 year old white MAN, reevaluate your life choices. 
> 
> if you're NOT one of those people, this passive aggressiveness is not aimed at you. peace and love, i'm out.


End file.
